The unkindness of Ravens
by magpiefeather
Summary: Hale hardly know's his parents. all he has is Marcus. Right? well thats what the gang thought untill some came knocking one rainy day.
1. Chapter 1

I was playing some blackjack with the Bagshaw's when the doorbell rang. Uncle Eddie wasn't home and since the Bagshaw's looked pointedly at me I got up to answer it. I took my cards with me of course. It was raining outside which is the reason were inside playing blackjack. I barely heard Kat enter the room when I opened the door. Standing on the doorstep was a girl with long dark hair. She's maybe 14 years old. She looked up at me and said.

"Hi cous." Standing in front of me was Raven Salvin. My cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" I know I was being rude, but she wasn't suppose to be here.

"What no hello for your favorite cousin?" She folded her arms across her chest. Kat who I forgot was in the room spoke up.

"Hale who's this?"

"My-" Raven cut me off.

"You haven't told them your name? Wow W-"

"Don't say it!" I grabbed her arm and dragged her inside.

"Hale." Kat was looking at me strangely.

"Kat this is Raven my cousin. Raven this is Kat my friend."

"Your friend?" I shot a pleading look at Kat. She frowned slightly but left the room.

"Raven why are you here?" I said slowly. For some reason Raven had a way to get under my skin. Maybe it was because she was family.

"Your friend? I doubt that." Of course she doesn't answer me. She had wandered over to the pictures on the wall.

"Raven."

"I mean, when are you going to tell her that W.W Hale doesn't get attached?"

"Raven it's not like that-"

"Hale I know you. This is exactly what it looks like." I grabbed her arm and made her look at me.

"Raven why are you here?" Her eyes widened at the tone of my voice, and I didn't care she invaded the one place I can get away from my family, the one place I can feel peace.

"Hale I need your help." I looked at her. Raven Salvin doesn't ask for help. Ever.

"What would you do if I didn't believe you."

"Hale why on earth would I want to come here." She gestured around the room."and meet your imaginary girlfriend. If I didn't need help."

"She isn't-"

"I know I know. But still I need your help."

"What do you need?" Instead of answering me she looked around.

"Quite stalling and tell me." I growled at her.

"Your not going to like this but...I need you to steal something for me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I made this longer since it's been forever! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I dont own HS. **

"I. Don't. Steal." I said slowly to make sure she understands.

"Oh really? Are you telling me that Vermeer is bought?" I blinked a couple of times.

"How do you know about -" She cut me off.

"Marcus." I cursed quietly.

"What do you want Raven?" She smirked.

"A crown." Raven looked at me to see if I would explode before continuing.

"The crown of Greacive." I stared at her.

"Get out."

"Hale wait-"

"I said get out." I opened the door and glared at her. She trudged out and I slammed the door.

* * *

**(A/N This is Ravens Pov.)**

He kicked me out. I can't believe it. It's not even his house and he kicked me out. Sighing I walked down the steps and into the rain. I shivered.

"I'll make him understand." I said to no one in particular. I manage to get a taxi and it takes me to a certain someones mansion.

"Ah hello Miss Salvin."

"Hey Marcus." He lets me in and takes my coat.

"I'm trusting that Mister Hale is letting you stay."

"Yup." I lied easily.

"Is there any room you want in particular?"

"I'm not staying long." He nods and hurry's away.

I head up the stairs and straight into Hale's room. After a short search of his room I find what I needed. A scrapbook. I search for the picture I need and place on Hale's bed. And with that I climb out of the window. Jumped into a tree and onto the ground. Good thing too. Marcus was leaving to go pick up Hale.

* * *

**(Hale Pov)**

I stood staring at the door untill Kat came into the room.

"Hale you ok?" I nodded.

"Better." I quickly got my normal expression on. Kat wasn't fooled.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"What did your cousin need?" I didn't want to answer that so I said.

"I really should be going."

"Hale." I laughed nervously.

"It was nothing, just something about a family reunion" She raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. I called Marcus and left the brownstone. At home I went straight to my room. Something was wrong, I could tell right as I walked in. I walked slowly around my room. Finally I reached my bed that's when I saw it. a picture, not just any picture. It was the last one taken before my parents started taking vacations. I don't know how long I stared at that picture but next thing I knew Kat was beside me.

She didn't say anything just slipped her hand into mine.

"It's my mom and dad." As an after thought I added. "And me."

In the picture we were at an auction. Behind us was what my parents wanted to buy. The crown of Greacive. I sighed and flipped the picture over in my hand. On the back was a phone number. I looked at Kat and she nodded. I grabbed my phone and dialed the number.

As it rang I placed it so that Kat could hear it.

"Hello?" Was the very familiar voice of Simon.

"Simon?"

"Hale?"

"This is your number?"

"Yes-" He started talking to someone else. "Sorry that seat is taken."

"Give me the phone." I blinked, that was Raven.

"Simon give her the phone." The was a small scuffle and I heard Ravens voice.

"Hello Hale."

"Where are you Raven?"

"Paris."

"You travel fast."

"I have ways."

"How did you know Simons number?"

"I have ways."

"Raven."

"Hale."

"Fine I'll do it."

"Sure you- Wait you will."

"Yes Raven I'll do it.

**Dun dun Dah! So thanks for Reviewing it made me really really happy. Sorry for taking forever to update.(My computer sucks.)**

**So tell me if you like reading from Raven's point of veiw. To do that you need to REVEIW. **

**Also if you have idea's I'll gladly read them. **

**MagpieFeater.**


	4. Chapter 4

I handed to phone to Simon - I believe that's his name.-

"Thank's ever so much for your trouble." I said sarcastically. I got up and headed to the door of the café. I glanced over my shoulder to see a tall blonde chick sit the seat I just left.** (A/N Guess who that is...He he he.)**I glanced down at the address that I wrote on a napkin. Hale should be here in about 4 hours. That's a lot of time to waste. I headed to my hotel, if all else fails I might as well take a nap or something.

Napping in boring I found out.

So is wandering the streets.

Sighing I headed to the meeting place. A museum, Were meeting at a museum. I found a comfortable place and begin to wait.

* * *

(Hale pov)

"Shall I bring the car round?" Marcus asked us. By us I mean Kat and me.

"That'd be great." As we waited Kat asked.

"Why didn't want to help Raven?" I've been avoiding this question all day.

"Two reasons. First, Raven isn't the best person to work with. Second, The crown."

"What's wrong with the crown?" She asked as we got into the car.

"It's a stupid reason."

"Tell."

"The crown torn my family apart. Or at least that's what I think." She gave me a look to continue.

"My parents and I were at an auction when I was three. They wanted to buy that crown. They lost the auction, and after that they started taking their vacations." I ran a hand through my hair. Kat nodded and took my hand in hers. We were quiet for the rest of the ride.

* * *

(Back to Raven pov)

Finally! I hopped up from my place on a bench and headed to Hale, and his girlfriend. Kat noticed me first, she nudged Hale. I walked up to them and pointed to a café across the street. We sat down and went straight to business.

"The crown of Greavice. I need it."

"Why?" Hale asked me.

"Glad you asked. Well, I don't need the full crown just the center ruby. It's fake, but inside of it is a hard drive." I sat back.

"You in?" They looked at each other, then Kat turned to me.

"We'll do it - If you tell us what's on the hard drive." I held in a groan.

"Documents, pictures, proof." They looked at each other.

"Proof?" Hale asked.

"My aunt had disappeared, people think she's dead, but that hard drive has proof she's alive." Kat looked at Hale and said 3 simple words.

"Assemble the team."

"Right." Hale looked at me. "Do you happen to know where Simons hotel is at?" I rolled my eye's.

"Course I do, I've followed him all day waiting for you to call him." As an after thought I added. "I also know where the blonde chick he's been working with is staying at." Kat looked at me while Hale mouthed 'blonde chick?'

"Gabrielle's here?" She asked. I shruged.

"All I know is that she's blonde and a girl." She nodded.

"Hale you get to call the Bagshaw's."

**Dun dun dah! Ok I know that cliff hanger isn't really a cliff hanger, but I needed to end the chapter and that seemed like a good place.**

**Also might I say that I LOVE THE BAGSHAWS! They are my favorite! I like the rest of the crew...but their not the Bagshaw's. Anyway Review the more you review the quicker I update!**

**Reviews= Update.**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"Ello?" Angus answered the phone.

"Hey Angus this is Hale."

"Oh...I know I owe you 50 bucks but -" I cut him off.

"This isn't about that. We've got another job."

"Before I get Hamish, I must ask. Is this one of Kat's steal for good? Cause my brother and I are kinda in need of some cash."

"I'll drop the 50 bucks and pay you guys 200 each."

"Hale you know how to bribe someone! I'll go get Hamish." I could hear Angus yelling for his brother. After a minute of that I heard someone panting then Angus yelling into the phone.

"Putting you on speaker-phone Hale!" I pulled the phone from my ear.

"Your yelling Angus." Instead of Angus I heard Hamish.

"Hale lets cut to the case. Were do you need us?"

"No joke Hamish? I'm shocked."

"Well Angus just tore me from my lady friend." I heard Angus snort.

"Lady friend? You've got to me kidding me." I heard a scuffle at the other end of the call.

"Guys! Meet us at Paris. Same place as the Mc Condny Con."

"Ok." I managed to her them say before they started fighting again. I hung up and glanced around the hotel I had booked for us. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw Raven sitting in a chair across the room.

"What's a Bagshaw?" I looked at her.

"Friends." She shrugged.

"Kat told me to tell you that she's going to go find Simon and that you should call Gabrielle, whoever that is."

"I'm starting to feel like a secretary."

"Break up with her, it'll solve all your problems." I glared at her and she smirked at me.

"You mind? I'm trying to make a phone call."

"Go ahead." I sighed.

"That was me trying to get you to leave nicely."

"Your not very good at it and anyway what on earth am I supposed to do in Paris?" She stood up and looked at me with one eyebrow raised.

"You're the cousin of a billionaire." She just looked at me.

"Shop! Flirt with french guys! Do something!" I said frustrated.

"Give me a cash and I will." I handed her a role of cash and she _finally_ left.

I dialed Gabrielle's number and waited.

"What?"

"Hey Gab's."

"Hale thank goodness!" She lowered her voice."Save me."

"I'll try, where are you? We have a job."

"Canada."

"Canada?"

"Meeting my mom's future husband."

"In Canada?

"Yup. So when's the jet gonna get here?"

"When it does."

"Hale-" I cut her off.

"Gotta go." I hung up. Grinning I sat down in a chair and waited.

* * *

(Raven Pov.)

Flirt with french guys? Yeah right.

Once out of the suit I counted the cash Hale gave me.

How much does this guy carry? 500 bucks apparently. I shoved the cash into my bag and headed down the stairs.

Bad idea since were on the 12th floor. On the 10th floor - never said I had good endurence.- I got into the elevator. Finally I reached the lobby. I ran into Kat and Simon.

Literally, I tripped and ran into them.

"Raven you ok?" Kat said as Simon said. "Wait isn't that the girl -" I didn't wait around for the answer.

Fresh air. If Hale thought I was going spend a nice day like this in a mall he's mad. I walked up to the nearest nice looking guy and said in my best french accent. (Which is pretty good if I do say so myself.)

"Excusez-moi comment obtenez-vous le plus proche du parc?"_ Excuse me how do you get to the nearest park?_ The guy smiled at me and said.

"Jusqu'à la rue à une rue et tournez à gauche. Voulez-vous que je te montre?"_ Up the street about a block and turn left. Would you like me to show you?"_

I shook my head. There is no way I was about to let some french dude show me where a park is. I took off running.

The park was perfect. Full of tree's and people. I walked to the nearest tree and climbed. Climbing is something I do to clear my mind.

From my perch I saw the chick Simon was working with. She was standing right under my tree. Turns out she isn't that blonde. She has goldish hair, but she also had streaks of orange.

The chick was yelling - Ahem talking loudly.- to some girls and making many hand gesture's. My french it good but I couldn't understand a word she was saying.

I didn't want to disturb her and her friends so I climbed higher into the tree and waited for her to leave.

**So...You like it?**

**To my reviewer hawtjuicyaddict. No it's not Cammie but how awesome would that be? What if Raven like went to her school and- **

**Sorry I tend to ramble and such, but anyway I'll try to update regularly but who knows what might happen? **

**Also. At this very moment I'm writing an oneshot for the Bagshaws. cause you know how much I love them.**

**MagpieFeater.**


	6. Chapter 6

(Raven pov.)

Finally the chick left. It was getting dark and I didn't want to miss any planning of my heist. I walked back to the hotel. Surprisingly Hale was in the lobby with 2 other guys. I could tell they were brothers easily. Walking up to them I heard Hale give them our room number. They walked away to the elevator.

"Is that what a Bagshaw is?" Hale jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Where have you been?"

"Oh you know, shopping, flirting with french dudes." I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked at me.

"Sorry bout that." I headed to the elevator, over my shoulder I said.

"I'm keeping the cash." Grinning at his face I headed up to our room. He quickly entered the elevator. We were quiet the way up.

* * *

(Hale pov)

I pretty much ran to the room. Hey, Raven can be scary when she wants to be. Kat glanced up at Raven and I as we entered the room.

"About time Hale." I smirked at her.

"Well we all can't be stuck in a hotel room all day." She rolled her eyes.

"Can we get this started?" Hamish asked rubbing his hands together.

"Fine but you have to keep note's for Gabrielle."He grimaced.

"Ok fine." Kat handed him a notepad and pen, everyone know's that Hamish hates taking notes.

"From Simons reports the crown of Greavive is located at a school."Kat started. We all waited for Hamish to write that down.

"This school is basically a prison." Angus interrupted. "All school's are prisons. So what?" Raven smirked at his comment.

"That's not what I meant Angus. I mean that it has security. Lot's of it."

"If it has so much why are we hitting it?" Simon asked. I glanced at Raven, she shook her head.

"We're hitting it because Kat's a goodie toshoe." They all nodded.

"Now to an important problem. I've studied the blueprints and this is a 7-person job. We only have 6." I stood up.

"No there is no way we are letting Nick on our team again. He's like a stray dog, feed him once he'll come back again." Raven sat up from where she was slouching.

"Who's Nick?"

"He's no one."

"So your saying that he's your imaginary friend."

"No -" Hamish interrupted me.

"Do I need to write this down?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Guess not." He said while scribbling something out.

"Hale we need another person."

"I don't care! We are not bringing him in." Before Kat could say anything else Raven said loudly.

"Stop fighting like an old married couple!" I looked at her.

"Do you have any bright idea's smarty-pants?"

"I might know someone who can help." She said in a small voice.

* * *

(Raven pov.)

Why did I say that? I almost asked Simon to slam his laptop over my head, course right as I opened my mouth Kat said.

"Who?"

"He's a -" I trailed off trying to think of the right word. "Friend." I finally settled on.

"When can we meet him?" Hale asked me. Good job Raven, you're so smart. Bringing your past into you family life. Great.

"In a couple of hours once I find out where he lives." While I got Simon to help me I asked him.

"Who was the chick you were hanging out with in the café?" He glanced up from his laptop.

"Who Sophie? Oh she's a client." Yeah right. After that we didn't say anything. Gabrielle came into the hotel a while later.

"Thank you everyone for saving me!" She said as the entered the room. The Bagshaws looked up from whatever their doing.

"Even us?" Angus said in a sing-song voice. She rolled her eyes and went to where Kat and Hale were sitting. Despite what I say to Hale I like Kat, she's grown on me.

I must had zoned out because next thing I knew Simon was elbowing me and saying.

"I found him!" Great.

**Sooooooooo...Did you like it? I bet your wondering who Raven's 'friend' is. Huh?**

**Also doesn't Sophie strike fear to your heart?...Guess not but whatever.**

**GUYS! I need your help! So does anyone know the Bagshaws age? Cause I've reread the books and it doesn't say anything about it! (that or I'm really dumb.) So if you know please tell me. If you don't just guess and such. Thanks.**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	7. Chapter 7

(Raven Pov)

Kat, Hale and I walked down the soggy street. We all trudged, Kat and Hale because of the wetness of their shoes.

Me? Because of the person that we're meeting.

"Raven did you call him to tell him that were coming?" Yeah like he answers the phone.

"Left a message." I lied.

"Again why won't you tell us his name?" Hale asked looking over his shoulder at me.

"Cause I don't want you to mess around with my pass." The way Hale was looking at me you'd think I was a gang banger or something. We turned the corner into a nice neighbor hood. Not like Hale's, but nice. You could tell the people here weren't struggling. I suddenly walked in front of them and said.

"You mind staying down here?" Kat raised her eyebrow and said.

"His house is up the street."

"Yeah. Just stay here ok?" Hale shrugged and placed his arm around Kat's shoulder.

"Hurry."

I ran up the street counting the numbers carefully. The number was 347 but it felt like it was 666. Breathing in, I walked up the steps and rang the door-bell. I half hoped that he wasn't home, and half hoped he was.

I heard someone clumping down the stairs then the door opened.

Standing in front of me was my Ex-...Well everything, best friend, partner, boyfriend...

"Hey Alec." I said without a smile.

He blinked a couple of times before saying.

"Raven?" My eyes which found the ground interesting until this point looked up at him. He was a looking boy. Dark hair that it cut short and dark eyes. He had the kind of face that would probably get him places.

I stared at the place just above his eyes and said in a rush.

"I need your help." To say he was surprised was a understatment, he probably would've fallen over if he wasn't holding the door. Instead of answering me he looked over my head and said.

"Who's your friends?" I whipped around and looked. Hale and Kat were just 2 black dots, but Alec could tell I was with them.

"They're friends. Now will you help me?" He just looked at me. From inside the house I heard a voice. A girl's voice calling for Alec.

I acted like that didn't hurt.

"I guess that's a no." I jumped off the steps and started walking back to Hale. I heard the door slam behind me.

I shook my head at them and walked ahead of them. We walked in silence.

Untill I heard a voice calling my name.

Alec ran up to our small group panting. He had a jacket and a backpack.

"Alec Crestwater at your service." He fell in step with me as if nothing had happened between us.

* * *

(Hale pov)

"Crestwater. Where have I heard that name before?" Kat asked Alec.

"Depends on who's asking." He turned around to face Kat, which meant he was walking backwards. I saw Raven roll her eyes.

"Katarina Bishop." He grinned.

"Then you've probably heard of my father then. Daren Crestwater."

"Dutch museum?" He nodded.

"I of course prefer quieter cons." Raven snorted at that.

"Yeah right." She muttered to herself. Smirking at her I looked at Alec.

"So how'd you two meet?" They went quiet. Alec turned around so that he was walking like a normal person. I glanced at Kat, she nodded.

We were going to find out how they met if it was the last thing we do.

* * *

(Raven pov.)

Isn't this grand? I get to sit in a long car ride with my ex, my cousin and his girlfriend. You can imagination the conversation.

We finally reached the hotel. The Bagshaw's greeted us.

"Ah you hooked him in eh?" One of them said. (I still can't tell them apart.)

"No they probably blackmailed him, or knocked him out untill they were halfway here." Said the other.

"Nope I just asked him. Hey I'm going to go get some bagels for the rest of the team." Getting food for other people I don't like doing. But you gotta do, what you gotta do.

Alec looked like he was about to go with me but luckily Hale said.

"Come on I'll introduce to the rest of the group." He nodded and followed Hale into the building with the Bagshaw's.

"You ok?" Kat asked me. I shrugged and walked away to the nearest café.

I seem to spend a lot of time in them. Cafe's I mean. I'm not the only one. Sophie was their too. The line was long and I was right in front her. She was talking to a friend. This time in french.

After getting the bagel's I ran to the hotel.

Once instead of our suit. I slammed the bagels on the table and practically screeched at Simon.

"Why is your client talking the crown, my crown?!"

**Now that's a cliff hanger!**

**So...Whatcha think about Alec? May or may not do his pov.**

**So this was my quickest chapter cause I was so excited. Ok random thought, There's a Taylor Swift song that defines Raven's and Alec's relationship. It's called All Too Well. It's creepy how much it's the same.**

**Anyway I'll try to update soon. And remember to Review!**

**MagpieFeather.**


	8. Chapter 8

(Hale pov)

What is she talking about?

"Raven you ok?" I asked her nervously. She seemed to break out of her trance.

"Uh? Oh sorry Simon, I overreacted." She glanced around. Simon, Alec and I were the only people in the room. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alec making a check mark with his finger. I'm pretty sure he mouthed._ Overreacting. Check._

"But what do you mean by my client?" Simon asked Raven.

"Sophie." He nodded and added.

"But why was she talking about the crown of Greavice?" She shrugged.

"She probably works at the school...Right?" Simon shook his head.

"She works at a mall, or so I thought." Alec who looked as confused as myself said.

"Who's Sophie?"

"She's a client." Simon answered as if that answered everything. I shrugged at him and turned to Raven.

"What was she talking about?"

"When the crown is being cleaned, what room it was in, blah, blah blah." After her freak out a minute ago, Raven was strangely calm as she grabbed a bagel. With that she walked out of the room.

Simon, Alex and I looked at each other. We all shared one thought.

_Were not the only one's wanting to steal the crown._

* * *

(Alec Pov Yay!)

Odd. That's the only way to describe Raven's behavior. I glanced at Hale.

"Why does she want to crown so much?" Hale glanced at Simon then said.

"She says the main stone is fake and has a hard drive in it. She wants the hard drive to find her aunt." With that I walked out of the room and searched for Raven. I found her in the kitchen.(Which consists of a micro-wave.)

"Salvin we need to talk." She turned around and looked at me.

"Then talk Crestwater." I briefly remembered all our conversations like this.

"You don't have an aunt. Do you?"

"Don't I?"

"I've known you for years, and no mention of an aunt."

"Just because I don't talk about her, it doesn't mean that she doesn't exist." I raised my eyebrow trying to figure out if she was lying.

"It's not like I tell you everything." She added before she left. That hurt. We use to be best friends and now... It's like I don't know her.

Sighing I sat down at the table and stared out of the window.

* * *

(Raven pov.)

Getting to the fire escape isn't as easy as it sounds. Let me tell you. I couldn't walk through the front door not after yelling at Simon. So here I am walking down the fire escape. I know what I heard. That Sophie chick is going to steal the crown.

Hale's probably telling Kat about my freak out, and she's probably still planning the heist. Who know's what the Bagshaw's are doing.

I jumped the last few feet to the ground. I wandered around trying to find Sophie. I can't find her. It's like she disappeared. I headed back to the hotel.

I ran into Angus and he told me panting.

"Kat's ready to start the final planning." With that he started running in a different direction. I headed back to the hotel quickly.

At the room everyone were gathered. (Well except Angus and Gabrielle.) I sat down and placed my legs on the armrests of the chair. When Angus and Gabrielle got to the room Kat started.

"The crown is being cleaned in 3 days. That is when we'll strike. We'll be posing as the cleaning crew." After that Kat started giving out facts. Like how many camera's there are and such.

"The only problem with the plan is getting the principal to leave for the day."

"I think I could distract him for a while." Gabrielle said smirking.

"I **_don't_** think so Gab's." Hale said.

Hamish opened his mouth but Kat cut him off.

"No explosions." Frowning Angus said.

"Fine. Can Hale bribe him then?"

"He's not that type of person."

"Does he go to a psychiatrist?" Alec said suddenly. Kat looked at him and nodded slowly.

"Yes he does. Why?" I glanced at Alec and grinned catching on.

"Does he go cause he sometimes hear voices?" He asked.

"He might."

"We could try _Mad Hatter_." Alec said quietly.

**Yay! So that's that.**

**Anywho do you think Raven and Alec should make up before, during or after the heist? I would love to know what you think.**

**Happy Halloween!**

**_MagpieFeather._**


	9. Chapter 9

(Hale pov)

"_Mad Hatter?"_ I asked Alec.

"It's not a con I like to use but there's no other choice is there?" Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Mad Hatter is a 2 step plan. The goal is to make the target crazy. Step 1, make the target think he hears voices. Step 2, do anything possible to make him feel crazy."

"Like what?" Gabrielle asked. Raven took up the narrative at this point.

"You have to be subtle. You can't just start breaking out big changes. You have to start by placing a hat on when he looks away. Then you go bigger, such as speaking gibberish or having a rabbit walk around, or both."

I looked at them, even when they supposedly hate each other they work together perfectly.

"How to you make him hear voices?" I asked.

"You hide in the air ducts and talk." Alec answered.

"Ok I think it's time to rest. We'll finish planning tomorrow." Kat said a small smile on her lips.

"I call the couch!" Raven jumped from her place and on the couch. Rolling my eyes I headed to my room while the rest of the crew sorted themself into the remaining rooms.

* * *

(Raven pov)

Todays the day. All I need to do is open my eyes and get up. Sounds easy right? Well it's not. I could tell that our suit is freezing, and under my blanket is warm. Plus there is something on my wrist. I can't tell what it is. It's like a bracelet but way too heavy. I heard someone groan beneath me on my place on the couch.

I heard the person roll and that's when I rolled off the couch on the ground. I opened my eyes and screamed.

I was handcuffed to Alec.

* * *

(Hale pov)

I sat up so fast I nearly got wiplash. Why did I get up? Oh yeah the scream. I hurried out of my room and into the living room right as Raven screamed.

"Bagshaw's! I'm going to kill you!" I looked at her and started laughing. She was handcuffed to Alec. Alec at the moment was rubbing his ear and saying.

"Raven why are you yelling?"

"Open your eyes and look at the wrist!" He did just that and jumped up looking from the handcuffs to Raven and back again.

"I'll get Angus, you get Hamish." He growled. I managed to finally breath.

"Guys calm down, Kat will pick you out." That's when Gabrielle came in.

"Kat's visiting Uncle Bobbie." Groaning Raven sat down dragging Alec with her.

"And you let her?" I asked Gabrielle.

"No she left a note." She handed to me and sat down. "Nice pant's by the way." She added, looking at my Pj's.

_Dad. _I flipped the note over._ Send Raven and Alec to do the voices._ I let out a snort. As if they could be separated.

"When is Kat going to get back?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Not untill you two freak the principal out." Both Alec and Raven groaned.

"How are we supposed to crawl through the air ducts if we're handcuffed?" Alec asked. Angus walked in and looked at the pair of them.

"How are the 2 love-birds?" Alec jumped up, but tripped when Raven didn't. Raven pulled him up.

"We might want to wait to kill them." That's when Hamish walked in dragging Simon with him.

"Look what Angus and I did..." Hamish trailed off when he saw Raven and Alec's glares.

"When do we leave?" Raven said sighing.

"After breakfast." After getting everyone's food I sat down.

* * *

(Raven pov)

I bite into my bagel with my right hand since my left hand is curently occupied.

"Going to the bathroom is going to be hard for them."Hamish wispered. I stopped chewing. Eyes widening I grabbed Simons plate and spat out my half chewed bagel.

I quickly hit the bagel out of Alec's hand as well. He opened his mouth but I quickly said.

"We are not eating or drinking untill we are not handcuffed. Got it?" Alec picked up his bagel from the ground and placed it on a plate.

He slowly got up so that we wouldn't trip.

"Since we can't eat we're going to go." Alec told Hale. The ride down the elevator was uneventful.

We walked outside and headed to where the school is located.

And that was when Alec took my hand. Just like that. One moment I my hand was swinging by its self then Alec took it. I was about to wrench it out of his grip when he mumbled.

"It'll hide the handcuff's better." I nodded and tried to ignore my stupid heart.

* * *

(Alec pov)

I glanced at Raven. She seemed perfectly calm.

"Like old time's huh?" I asked daringly.

"Like old time's." She agreed. She let go of my hand to dodge a puddle then quickly took hold again.

I have to admit, I was enjoying myself. It wasn't everyday that you got to hold your ex's hand.

Especially when you're not quiet over her.

When we got to the school I let go of her hand. Out of wonder more than anything else.

"That's a school?" Raven asked.

I nodded numbly. It didn't look like a school. It looked like a fortress.

**I love this chapter!**

**I was laughing the entire time I was writeing it. (It doesn't help that I've had like 5 pixie sticks.)**

**So I've really enjoyed writeing Alec's pov. Do you enjoy reading it? How do you think they should make up?**

**Till the next chapter,**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	10. Chapter 10

(Alec pov)

Ok it wasn't really a fortress. It had walls. Sure, and was painted black. But it's not a fortress. Right?

I tugged Raven along as we found our entrance. The kitchen. A shipment was being delivered so it was easy to get in. Grab a box and act like your helping.

That's what we would have done if we weren't handcuffed. I'm going to kill them.

"How are we going to do this Crestwater?" Raven hissed as we ducked behind some boxes.

"We need to distract them."

"Duh." I picked up a rock and threw it at a worker.

"Ow. Who threw that?" I could tell that this guy wasn't the shiniest rock in the garden. If you know what I mean.

I threw another rock and we snuck into the kitchen. Walking through the kitchen wasn't too bad since everyone was busy.

"Hide!." Raven dragged me behind a shelf. I followed her gaze. She was looking at a blonde girl with orange streaks.

"What's wrong?"

"That's Sophie."

"We'll have to go around." Going around was easy. The kitchen is huge.

Once out of the kitchen I let Raven lead.

"For a school this place is empty." I mumbled.

"The kids are on break. Because of the cleaning of the crown."

"That's a holiday?"

"Guess so." Raven opened a door and we walked in.

"In here." She said pointing to a soon to be opened vent.

"One question. How are we going to crawl through?" I said jingling the handcuff.

"Simple one of us will have to crawl backwards." She said with a small smirk.

"Your going to crawl backwards?" I said already knowing the answer.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

We opened the vent crawled in and closed it with much difficultly.

"Turn left. Other left Alec!"

"Sorry."

We reached the vent above the principal's office after an hour of that.

"Back up so that he can't see you." We backed up.

"What should we say?" I asked her.

"I dunno..." Below us the principal said.

"Who's there?"

I smirked.

"I guess we could say anything."

"Yeah the result is the same no matter what."

"I said who's there!" Came below us. Raven looked over my shoulder.

"Tsk Tsk. He really shouldn't have that comb-over." The principal patted his comb-over.

"When do you think he'll realise that were his own voices?" I asked her grinning.

"Oh I don't know he'll tell us sooner or later."

"You're in my head?" I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was shaking his head still patting his head.

"Course we are." Raven said.

"But Dr-"

"I don't care what the Doctor said. We are here to help you." I said quickly.

"You are?"

"Of course. You're an overworked man aren't you?"

"Yes..."

It went like this for a while untill he asked.

"What's are your names?" Raven's eyes widened but she quickly said.

"I am Salvinny and this is Cresty..." She trailed off.

"Oh hello." After that he went to work and stayed silent. Raven and I talked about random things and laughed now and then.

I was like nothing had happened.

After a couple of hours we started crawling back.

"That brings me back to the time when you talking a guy into giving you some ice cream." I said quietly.

She smiled sadly not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah well that was then and this is now." Suddenly I was angry so I couldn't stop this remark.

"If you had stayed-" She stopped and looked into my eyes.

"If I stayed?" She said fury in her eyes.

"I'm not the one who thought it would be best if we took a break. I wasn't the one who suddenly decided to suddenly leave the state." I winced at everything she said.

"And I wasn't the one who-"I cut her off.

"I get it!" She looked back down and started crawling backwards dragging me with her. We left the school as quickly as we got in. As we walked away I didn't try to take her hand. I know she would have just shrugged me off.

We reached the hotel room and right as we opened the door Kat was on us. She quickly picked the locks while saying.

"I'm sorry I wasn't her earlier. I thought the Bagshaw's would behave themself's." When the handcuff was off I rubbed my wrist. I saw Raven slip the handcuffs into her pocket. With one finally glare at me she walked into a different room.

"How did it go?" I faintly heard Kat ask.

"Good for now I guess."

I walked over to a chair and sat down.

Well I just ruined any chance I had.

**Aw poor Alec! Man I'm a jerk to my Characters aren't I?**

**Oh well. **

**I feel like a big idiot now. I just realised that Gabrielle could have picked that lock. **

**Stupid Stupid Stupid. *Slams head against table.***

**Well too late now. Anyway what do you think Alec did to piss Raven off? That isn't mentioned of course.**

**_MagpieFeather_**


	11. Chapter 11

(Raven pov)

"Crestwater! Get up!." I said over Alec's sleeping form. Ahem, now awake form.

"Raven I'm sleeping." He growled.

"I. Don't. Care." I really should have let him sleep. But he ticked me off, and this is what I do when I'm ticked.

"Raven it's the middle of the night."

"I'm aware of that." I nudged him with my foot. Not gently I might add. He finally sat up from where he was sleeping.

"Then what do you need?" He asked tiredly.

"Revenge." I said holding up the handcuffs. He eye's widened.

"On?"

"The Bagshaw's you idiot." He relaxed. I was still mad at him but I had to get revenge.

I waited untill he was out of his sleeping bag before walking to the Bagshaw's room.

I went straight to Hamish. Who according to his brother is a deep sleeper.

"Grab him."I mouthed to Alec. He looked at me like I was crazy, but grabbed Hamish by the ankle.

I waved him over to Angus's bed. I opened the handcuff and placed it on his ankle. By this time Alec had dragged Hamish over. I placed the other half of the handcuff on Hamish's wrist. Grinning I placed some gum into the locks.

Alec looked down at the brothers looking grim for about 5 seconds then he grinned. I quickly walked out the door and back to my couch.

I didn't thank him. He'd understand. I hoped quietly.

* * *

(Alec pov)

I looked at Raven's cousin, Hale.

"Your crazy." Is all I said.

"Alec you and Raven need to make up or else this entire heist is out of the window."

"Tell that to Raven." He sighed.

"I've tried. Many times."

"See its hopeless." We were standing in line at the hotels breakfast buffet.

"No if you say you're sorry -"

I laughed.

"I'm still thinking your crazy."

"I know Raven can be rude, mean, and sarcastic but -" I cut him off.

"You don't know you cousin very well then." He looked at me head slightly tilted.

"How did you 2 meet? Tell me and I won't tell Kat about the gum in the handcuffs locks." Ether way Raven's going to be mad at me. Might as well.

"We met at school." I didn't mention it was a boy only school. That's another story.

"She was new and we just clicked. As you probably know, I'm from a thief family. So after school I started teaching her the ropes." I sighed. "First we were friends. Then partners, and then towards the end we dated."

"Then what happened?" Hale asked intrigued.

"That's when I made my first mistake. I said that maybe we should take a break. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, right? Then I left the state for no real reason. Then -" I winced. "I talked to one of my ex's. Raven saw got the wrong idea and that was it."

"You didn't try to get her back or anything?" Hale asked as we climbed into the elevator.

"I tried. But we just drifted away. I began to lose hope untill she showed up on my doorstep asking for my help. Well you know the rest." We walked into the room and layed down the food we brought.

Kat was still trying pick the Bagshaw's lock.

"There's something in here...and it's pink." She kept saying. The Bagshaws were laying on the ground because that was the only place there were comfortable.

Simon was talking to Gabrielle, and Raven...Well she wandering around.

"Oooh, waffles." Raven grabbed a plate. She looked at me then Hale.

"Thank you Hale." That's when Hale smirked.

"Don't thank me. Alec brought them up." Instead of thanking me as Hale hoped she simply shrugged and sat down. I grabbed my plate of waffles and sat down on the ground with the Bagshaw's.

"How are you guys?" I said trying not to grin.

"We get it. We shouldn't have done it. But did you have to chain me to Angus's foot?"

"My foots not that bad!"

"Stop moving! I almost got it." Kat said as the locks clicked. They took off the handcuffs gratefully.

"Gum. That's what was in there." The Bagshaw's looked at me then glared at Raven. Her mouth full of waffle she shrugged.

"Ok since that's over I'd like to go over what were doing." We all nodded.

"Raven and Alec will going to be the voices again. Gabrielle is going to pose as a new student and Marcus her grandfather."

"Where is Marcus?" Simon asked. "We haven't seen him all week."

"He's visiting his sister." Hale answered.

"Anyway Simons going to make sure that the camera's aren't recording and Hale, The Bagshaws and I will be getting the disguises for tomorrow. Raven, you and Alec should get going."

I swallowed my last bit of waffle and got up. Raven handed her plate to Hale (Who looked down at it confused.) and got up.

"Let's go then Crestwater."

* * *

We walked in silence untill I couldn't take it anymore. Hale's words kept ringing in my head. He was right the heist would fail if I didn't say anything. So I guess that's why I said.

"I'm sorry." I said it quietly.

"Huh?" Raven looked at me.

"I'm sorry." I said it louder.

"You're sorry?"

"Yes I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry." She blinked a couple of times. I plowed on not looking at her. "I was stupid and wrong. I should have tried harder. I know we can't be together, but I want to at least be friends with you." I looked over and realized that Raven had stopped.

"You're sorry?" She whispered. She walked up to me and stuck out her hand.

"Alec Crestwater, I Raven Salvin accept your apology." I shook her hand and we continued walking. But I felt like I was flying.

* * *

(Raven pov)

He's sorry. He said he was sorry. I managed to keep from grinning. I didn't want him to know that I was this happy.

At the school we went the same way as last time but with more ease since we weren't handcuffed. Same vent. Once at the office I said.

"Salvinny and Cresty is here to aid you."

"Ah good. I have some meeting I would like you're opinions."

"We will give our opinions after all the meetings." Alec/Cresty said.

"Of course." I looked at the man. He was believing this! The first few meetings were boring but the third one was interesting.

The principal was meeting with Sophie.

* * *

(Alec pov)

"In conclusion you can see that my cleaning crew is better than the one you were using." She was talking about the crown. She's good. Changing the crew to her team. But not good enough.

"I will think about it, Miss."

"Good day sir."

"Good day." She finally left.

"What do you think? Should I change the crew?" The principal asked us.

"No! I mean it'll be too hard to change the crew this late, so just keep it the same." Raven/Salvinny said.

"Yes yes. Good." That's when Gabrielle and Marcus came in. Gabrielle in full. I-don't-want-to-be-here mode.

They talked. Marcus was totally pulling the protective grandfather.

"I don't know about them." I said.

"Yeah the blonde seems like she doesn't want to be here." Raven said looking at Gabrielle. Gabrielle was trying her hardest not to look at the vent.

The principal turned around to grab some transcripts, that's when Gabrielle and Marcus put hats on.

"Oh you put hats on."

"We had these on all day." Gabrielle said. We could tell he was beginning to lose it. Anytime the principal turns both placed random things around the room. Then they started speaking Latin.(A language surprising Marcus knows.) Finally as a deal breaker, they placed a rabbit on his desk.

"Salvinny! Cresty! What's happening?!" He said in a panic. I let Raven deal with this one.

"Calm down. You overworked. You should rest for a few days."

"But the crown..."

"You're seeing things. You have to rest."

"You're right I'll take the rest of the week off." After that it went pretty smoothly. Marcus said he changed his mind. (in Latin of course.) And he and Gabrielle left. After an hour Raven and I left as well.

We walked back to the hotel laughing, as friends.

**Finally! I finally finished this! Yes!**

**So... I realized that the principal doesn't have a name so...Tell me what you think his name is! It'll be fun I promise!**

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the late delay! I will expect your death threats in the morning. Anyway I'm doing most of this chapter in Hale's pov! Yay! I haven't done his pov in forever! **

**Enjoy!**

(Hale pov)

I watched as Raven and Alec came in. They were laughing at each other and grinning from ear to ear.

I see my talk did wonders. Man being a match-maker is easy. Now if I could just get Simon a girl...

We had an entire day to spend, but none of us really wanted to leave the hotel. That is untill Kat walked up to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on." She murmured. I happily followed untill Angus said.

"Where are you two going?"

"Out." Kat answered shortly.

"Where's out?" Hamish asked innocently. I opened my mouth to answer when Gabrielle cut in.

"Guys! Mommy and Daddy need some 'alone' time. So leave them alone." I silently thanked her and let Kat lead me out.

* * *

(Raven pov)

Tomorrow and I'll have that hard-drive.

When Kat and Hale left Gabrielle went to nap.(How can you do that? It's so boring.)

Alec, the Bagshaw's and I started a round of friendly poker. By friendly we used spicy Cheese-Its. I bet because the Bagshaw's didn't have any money.

After about an hour the Bagshaw's left. (I enjoyed their Cheese-Its very much.)

My life is looking up. I have my best friend back, I'll be getting that hard drive and maybe just maybe Hale and I could be real family. I couldn't help smiling.

* * *

(Alec pov)

After eating my last Cheese-It, I looked at Raven. She was leaning against the wall looking as content as can be. That won't last long. I walked up to her and poked her sides.

This is something that bugs her, especially if I say,

"Jumpstart!" She jumped and glared at me.

"I am going to kill you." She growled.

"Why would you do that? I was just getting you up."

"Can't a girl think for a minute?"

"Nope." She rolled her eyes and moved around me. She plopped down on the couch and looked at the ceiling.

"Tomorrow we'll get the hard drive." She said somberly.

"Yup." She stayed quiet after that. Which made me think.

_Then what?_ I mean, will we go around the world doing whatever? Or will she stay with her cousin?

Suddenly depressed I walked into a different room. Thinking two words.

_Then what?_

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for the long delay. First of all. I had writer's block, second of all. My computer died pretty much. So yeah.**

**Sorry bout that.**

**But I will try to get the next chapter up soon.**

**The next chapter will be the heist and such.**

**MagpieFeather.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Heyo! Here's the next chapter!**

(Raven pov)

*The next day.*

We woke up early. Everyone had those pre-heist jitters. I might have had some, but seeing that this is my first heist I wouldn't know. I'm not counting those times with Alec...We were just messing around. Right?

Kat, Hale, Alec, Gabrielle, and I were on the 'cleaning' crew. While the Bagshaw's are the get-away drivers. Simon shut down the camera's.

When we arrived at the school, the secretary showed us right in. I stared at the middle jewel in the crown. You couldn't see it, but I knew that the flash drive was in.

As we cleaned (yeah that's right, we had to actually clean the crown.) Kat wiggled the jewel out of its socket, and replaced it with another fake one.

Where she got that I don't know. It looked real, but I knew better than think that. Maybe she got while she and Hale went 'out'.

Yeah right.

The heist went pretty smoothly untill the door opened...Kat wiggled the stone into its place and shoved the one we wanted into my pocket.

The secretary -a perky red-headed woman- came in and said.

" Harold- I mean Mr. Lorentz wanted me to ask you how it's going, and offer you some refreshments." I had to think for a second.

_Harold Lorentz? Oh...The principal._

Hale answered.

"Were fine ma'am. In fact were finishing up now." The secretary looked relived.

"Oh good. I'll leave you to finish." The rest was pretty simple. We left in the van, grabbed Simon from a near-bye public restroom and when to the hotel.

But easy never lasts long.

* * *

(Alec pov)

The heist went smoothly. Too smoothly if you ask me. No, it's not because I'm worried about never seeing Raven after this. That's not it at all.

But really this went too smoothly.

At the hotel lobby the receptionist called Raven over. Which was odd, but Raven came running over looking fine. When I asked her what that was about she just laughed and said.

"Oh she just asked me if I was missing anything. Something about thief in the building." I thought she sounded nervous, but that's probably just me.

"Thiefs? In this hotel? Who would have thought it?" She cracked a weak smile.

"Come on let's catch up to the group." She ran to the elevator's leaving me in her dust.

I sighed and followed.

* * *

"There's nothing on it." Simon announced. It was only Hale, Kat, Raven and I in the room.

"What are you talking about?" Raven just stared at him.

"It's empty. Nothing."

"That mean's she's really..." Raven trailed off. She was staring at her hands on the verge of tears. Hale nodded to the door, his expression clearly said.

_Give her some alone time._

I touched her shoulder as I left the room. Just to tell her we were there.

* * *

(Raven pov)

As the door shut behind Alec I snapped out of it. I pushed my hair from my face and grabbed the hard-drive from Simon's laptop.

I glanced over my shoulder before heading out the door, down the elevator and out of the hotel. That's when I was shoved into a van.

* * *

(Alec pov)

Fifteen minute's seemed enough for Raven so I entered the room.

She was gone. The only way out was the door. After a quick search I saw that the hard-drive was missing.

I grabbed Hale and Kat, they looked around the room. Then Kat said something that nearly broke my heart.

"Raven's gone A.W.O.L."

**Cliff-Hanger! I've had this scene in my head forever! I'm so glad I got to use it.**

**I would like to thank my Reviewers for you know...Reviewing. and giving me the strength to go on.**

**MagpieFeather.**


	14. Chapter 14

(Hale pov)

Alec took it the hardest of course. After Kat's words he wordlessly walked out of the suit, slamming the door behind him.

"Should we go after him?" I asked Kat.

"No." She said grimly." He needs time by himself. If anyone asks they're out exploring Paris." I nodded.

"I just can't help wondering why."

* * *

(Alex pov)

I was a mix of emotions.

Anger. Sadness. And most of all, confusion.

In the lobby I glanced at the receptionist. It wasn't the one Raven talked to. Thinking back on it, I never saw the one she talked to before today. Strange.

Outside was sunny. Which was not matching my mood.

I was an idiot for taking this job, for thinking that Raven and I could be friends.

I started walking down the street when, CRUNCH, I stepped on something. I reached down and picked it up. It was a burette. Not just any burette, Raven's. How did I know? The burette was a raven. I got it for Raven when we started dating. She kept it?

Frowning I glanced around. I saw the skid-marks first. Then heard the woman's frantic voice talking to a police officer.

My french wasn't as good as Raven's but I got the gist of it.

A girl with black hair was shoved into a dark-colored van. Could it be? My hand wrapped around the burette. I quickly walked down the street.

Don't worry Raven I'm coming.

* * *

(Raven pov)

Kidnaped? Well this is new. I should have expected it. I mean the strange message from the man in the lobby.

_Take the hard-drive to the front of the hotel if you want information._

I wonder what kind of information. Kidnaping 101? They must be new to this, cause they haven't gagged me yet.

"Is this a rental van? It seems used but not that much." The driver stayed silent along with whoever shoved me into the van.

"Am I supposed to be screaming or something? I mean this is my first time being kidnapped."

"Shut her up." The driver grunted. He was russian or something. His companion shoved a cloth into my mouth.

"And yes little girl, you should be screaming." I would've smirked at him, or made a sarcastic comment, but it's hard with a cloth in your mouth.

* * *

We - my kidnappers and I - drove up to a...mansion? isn't suppose to be a ware house or something? Not that I'm complaining or anything. I followed my companions into the house. We walked up a couple of flights of stairs then into a sitting room of sorts. Sitting there was Sophie.

I admit, I forgot about her.

"I'm so happy that you accepted my invitation." She said. Her accent was russian. It sounded real. The man who placed the cloth in my mouth - Who I like to call Scowl. - took the cloth out of my mouth out.

"How could I not? The ride was lovely and," I jerked my head to the driver." the companionship was wonderful." Sophie smiled slightly.

"Do you have what I want?"

"Course. It's in my front left pocket. I would get it for you but..." I gestured to my bound hands. The driver grabbed the hard-drive and handed it to Sophie.

Without another word she placed into a laptop and waited for it to load.

"Since you got what you wanted...can I-" I got cut off by Sophie's shriek.

"Where is it?" She clicked some things, and said again."Where is it?"

I looked at her.

"Pardon?"

"On that hard-drive there was supposed to be my second chance." She snarled at me."My final get away, my clean sleight."

"So that's what you thought was on there." I murmered.

"What?" Sohpie looked confused.

"I thought that there would be proof that my aunt was alive. And you thought that it was your second chance. Guess we were both wrong."

For a second, just a second, she looked like she was about to let me go.

"Your lieing. You stole what I wanted." I shook my head.

"No I didn-" She cut me off, again.

"Take her to the basement untill I think of something to do with her."

And so to the basement I went. Once they closed the door I quickly searched the room for something to cut my duct-tape bounds.

I found a knife and slowly cut.

Time to wait.

**Sorry for the wait! And the cliff-hanger...No I'm not. Eat the cliffhanger! Eat it! Two reasons why I took forever.**

**1 Dump laptop.**

**2 The dang Christmas season. (I like christmas and everything, just can I have a break every now and then?"**

**Anywho! Rewiew question...Let me think of one...Um...Oh I know!**

**Favorite line from this story! Please say who's pov it is!**

**MagpieFeather.**


	15. Chapter 15

(Raven pov)

Dang knife! It broke on me!

Then again, it was rusty and old. And all I really need to do is tug at the tape a couple of times. I was about to do just that when I hear them coming. I placed my hands so it looked like I was still tied up. Sophie and Scowl came in.

"Have you changed your mind?" Sophie asked, as Scowl got a fist full of my hair. He shoved me into a chair and waited for my reply.

"Same as before. I wasn't lieing." I was about to say something more when Scowl tugged sharply on my hair.

"May I?" He asked her. "Go ahead. Break her ankle." Sophie answered, no emotion in her voice. She started to walk out of the room.

"Just do it quickly." Then she was gone.

Scowl let go of my hair and walked around the chair I was sitting in. He smiled and kicked my ankle. I gasped in shock as I heard the sickening crack. Scowl crouched down and touched my ankle.

"A clean break. It shouldn't bother you too much if you don't mo-" With my other foot I kicked him, right where it hurts. He scrambled away, wimbering. What a baby! Once he was gone I took a deep breath. My ankle wasn't hurting exactly, more of throbbing. But that wasn't going to last for long. I won't walking for a while. I was about to take a deep breath, when I saw something out of the corner of my eye.

Then someone knocked on the window.

* * *

*Five minutes earlier.* (Alec pov)

Finding the van wasn't as hard as I thought. I just went straight, after the complaints of a van. I was lead to a mansion. Walking around the perimeter I found a window. It was low to the ground and filthy. I crouched down and looked through the grime. And I saw...Raven! She had a pained expression on her face. I knocked three quiet knocks.

Knock, knock, knock.

She looked up startled, saw me and cracked a weak smile. I opened the window. Wincing at the sound its rusty hinges made. Once open enough to let Raven through I whispered.

"Come on!" She started shaking her head vigorously.

"I can't! My ankle is broken." I winced and hopped into the room. "Wait Alec..." That's when I heard the lock click behind me. I frowned.

"That could be a problem." She looked at me.

"You think?" For the next few minutes we made a plan. And that's how I found myself behind a pile of box's. I waited untill a heard someone coming. The door opened and a man walked in. I waited untill he closed the door, then I jumped. The box's distracted the man while I hit him over the head. He crumpled to the ground.

"Huh. That was easy." Raven looked at me.

"Yeah... Now help me up!" I walked over to her and helped her on my back piggy-back style. We walked to the door and opened it. So far so good. We went up the stairs, then got lost.

"Which way now?" I felt Raven shrug on top of me. "Straight?" So we went straight. Straight seemed to be the right answer. We hadn't run into anyone. Yet. And there was the front door! How great it looked! I opened it and ran out. Once I was almost out of sight of the mansion I looked back. Sophie was standing there. She nodded once to me.

"Do you think they'll follow us?" Raven asked. I thought about that nod.

"No. I don't." I felt her breathing ease, and I slowed to a walk.

"How's your ankle?" She grunted in reply. People glanced at us while we walked to the hotel.

* * *

"What happened?" I winced at Hale's raised voice. I was about to answer when Raven croaked.

"Couch." I placed her on the wanted chair before starting the story. I didn't notice Kat untill the middle of it. Once done she asked.

"Raven why did you go after the information?" Raven shrugged.

"I work on hunches. I had a hunch. Now would you get a doctor or something? My foot is killing me." Kat and I shuffled into different rooms when the doctor came. Hale stayed since Raven is his cousin, and since he was paying. Must be nice to have a billionaire for a cousin. I stuck my head into the room when the doctor left.

"Is she contagious?" I practically felt Raven's eye-roll.

"No I'm not you dork. Though I got this stylish boot." She pointed to boot. "And this fashionable crutches." Hale sighed.

"She's on pain medication. It'll probably knock her out, but untill then she can't leave my sight." Raven giggled.

"I can so do that cause my crutches make me go faster." Then she fell asleep. Just like that. Awake. Asleep. I saw Hale look at the ceiling and mouth 'thank you.'

**What's this I see? A chapter? I don't believe it!**

**I am so sorry for the late update. Funny story about that. I wrote out this entire chapter right? I pressed save. And my internet failed. My life is so much fun.**

**Anywho the next chapter will probably be about everyone saying goodbye and such. Then the next and Epologue.**

**MagpieFeather.**


	16. Chapter 16

(Hale pov)

Watching Raven say goodbye was strange. One because of her crutches. The other... I don't know. A week ago she was my enemy, now she's a friend. One heist and were friends...Wierd.

"We'll see you at our bar mitzvah." Angus was saying to Raven. Gabrielle whipped around.

"Your not Jewish." The brothers looked at each other than to her.

"Yet." They answered.

"I'll be there." Raven grinned at them before limping over to me. "Hi cous."

"Hello Raven. Must you torture him?" I said nodding to Alec. Her smile faded as she looked over her shoulder. Alec was leaning against a wall, talking to Simon. He kept glancing up in Raven's direction.

* * *

(Raven pov)

"I'm not torturing him." Hale looked at me. "Ok fine. It's just I don't know what to say to him. I mean what do you say to your ex, who happened to save your life?" He shrugged.

"I can say I've never been in your situation." I glared at him.

"You sir are so helpful."

"I try." He looked down at me. "But I have one bit of advice. Fake till you make it. It'll take a while but it's worth it." I glanced up. He was watching Kat with a goofy grin on his face. Something told me he wasn't talking about my problem any more.

"How long did it take for you to get Kat to date you?"

"A long time." I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you for being vague." I scanned the crowd for Alec. He wasn't there. I widened my search a saw him walking down the street. All alone.

After a split decision I hugged Hale, and started limping after Alec.

_He sure stole my heart._

"Alec wait up!" He glanced over his shoulder and his face lit up.

_But then again... I stole his too._

**_Don't you just love that? And oh my gosh! I managed to update! And quickly too! Crazy..._**

**_Speaking of crazy. Perfect Scoundrels is coming out Feb. 5th! And the wonderful author we know as Ally Carter is writing a cross over!_**

**_Here's the description._**

_Macey McHenry—Glamorous society girl or spy-in-training?_

_W.W. Hale V—Heir to an American dynasty or master thief?_

_There are two sides to every coin. Whether these two can work together is a tossup_.

Born into privilege, Macey and Hale are experts at mingling with the upper class. But even if they've never raised an eyebrow at the glitz, neither teenager has ever felt at home with the glamour.

When Macey and Hale meet at a society gala, the party takes a dangerous turn. Suddenly they're at the center of a hostage situation, and it's up to them to stop the thugs from becoming hostile. Will Macey's spy skills and Hale's con-man ways be enough to outsmart a ruthless gang? Or will they have to seek out the ultimate inside girl to help?

The worlds of _Heist Society _and _the Gallagher Girls _collide in Ally Carter's fast-paced, high-stakes and tantalizing new story. Get a behind the scenes glimpse as Ally delivers an irresistible thriller that is full of her signature style and savvy twists.

_**Ta-da! You can find this on Ally's website. .**_

_**MagpieFeather.**_


	17. Epologue

*About a year later*

"Kat you got it?" Hale's voice came through the comm's unit. Kat frowned and answered.

"It's not here Hale."

The thief began searching the pedestal. She tuned out Hale's frantic words and picked up a piece of paper. A smile crossed Kat's face. It read.

_Kat, Hale, And the gang._

_Seems you've been bested. Guess who?_

_Your probably wondering...How?_

_Well I have sources._

_Hugs to Hale, Raven and Alec_

"Simon? Time to go."

* * *

*An hour earlier*

Two teens - A girl and a boy - run down the street, laughing.

"You think they'll be angry?" The boy asks as they slow down. The girl laughs again.

"Hale will be at first. Kat will calm him down though."

"Great. You have it?" The girl fishes in her pocket then holds up a necklace. It was a simple thing, a heart pendent. The special part was the it was made of Black diamonds.

"Puh-lease. Who do you take me for? A beginner?" Tilting his head the boy asks.

"And why did we take it?" The girl grinned.

"So that we have a reason to see them, when we return it."

**Hello! My reviewers! Bet you didn't expect another chapter! Well it's not a chapter more of a Epologue...Whatever.**

**Anyway I read Double Crossed (The cross over.) And loved it! 4 more days till PS! So I might be writing another HS fanfic, about my favorite characters the Bagshaws!**

**I don't know if it'll work, I'm trying another writing style...**

**Thanks for reading this! It was fun to write!**

**MagpieFeather**


End file.
